


The scars you left behind

by Lady_Hetusa



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OMS, Old Married Spirk Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hetusa/pseuds/Lady_Hetusa
Summary: Written for the Old Married Spirk 2019 Challenge.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	The scars you left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back over life.

When you left back then, the universe shifted, casting me adrift

The wounds you inflicted were soul deep, would bleed forever

I thought my heart and mind would never stop searching for you

My eyes would seek you in every strangers face

My arms would shiver, aching for your special warmth

I would whisper your name in darkest night, in remembrance of us

These thoughts were constant reminders of all I thought we had lost

When you returned and we finally talked through both our fears

It revealed I was not alone, as you carried scars just as deep

The deepest scars were created by the words we both had left unsaid

Scarred from the inside out, bruises that no one else could see

Our scars are part of what we are, they will always be carried in our souls

Looking back over the decades we have now been together, I would not give up even one of those scars

They show who we are and reveal that each scar has a tale to tell

We are so much more than our wounds

For we have chosen to love beyond them


End file.
